


Achievement Unlocked: Family Time

by Aeiouna



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Achievement Unlocked: Family Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PagingPaige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagingPaige/gifts).



Ralph had always wanted a family, but before now the Nicelanders had been afraid of him, so he was never able to get close to anyone. So before he almost went Turbo, he had begrudgingly accepted the fact that he was doomed to live a life alone because he was the villain, and villains didn't get the luxury of love or families.

That all changed when Ralph decided to go Turbo. When he landed in Sugar Rush. When he met Vanellope.

And ever since, he's wanted to be there for Vanellope, protect Vanellope, show her that she's loved and cared for and an important part in people's lives. 

He always made sure to show up for the qualifying races to cheer her on and he was very proud when she would qualify and he'd run from the stands to hug her and congratulate her. He made sure her kart was in tip top condition (thanks to Felix, of course) and he made sure the other girls didn't go back to picking on her because if they did they would have to answer to him.

Ralph would also bring Vanellope back to his game for sleepovers where they'd have tea parties and he'd make sure to drink the "tea" that Vanellope had served and eat the "cookies" she'd made and "talk" to the other "guests" (toys the Nicelanders had made for her) like they were real. And he had built a swing set for her and pushed her on it until she went as high as it would let her and he would smile as she giggled and squealed. And he'd tuck her into bed at night and kiss her forehead and stand there for a second or two as she slept making sure she was safe, like the minute he turned his back she'd be snatched away from him.

"I'm impressed there, Ralph," Felix said with a slap on the back in between games, "You managed to do it before I did."

Ralph was taken slightly aback. He tried to correct Felix. "Oh, no. No no no. It's not like that. She's just a kid!"

Felix laughed. "I know. I mean, you're a daddy!"

Ralph had to ponder that one for a minute. "A daddy? Me? Really? I never thought about it like that."

"Yes, you, really. You're protective, caring, and you even play games with her just to keep her happy."

"I always just thought I was doing it because I was her friend," Ralph shrugged.

"Well, you can be her friend and a father figure as well, you know."

"I never thought of that."

Ralph headed back to his place to think about what Felix had said before the next player came along and he had to get into position. Wow, he had a family. It was a bit of an unconventional family, but it was a family. He and Vanellope were their own little family.

One night, after the arcade closed for the night and everyone was free to roam between games, Ralph found himself at Tapper's to give himself some time to think.

"What's on your mind Ralph?" Tapper asked as he slid another root beer Ralph's way, "You seem to be distracted by something. Everything okay? Those Nicelanders start being mean to you again? I'll take it to them if they are. Just let me know and I'll march right in there and..." but Ralph cut him off.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking is all. Thanks for the drink. I think I'll head into Sugar Rush, it's about time for qualifying races anyway, I'll see you around." He paid for the drinks and headed towards the cabinet for _Sugar Rush_.

* * *

Ralph made sure his seat was front and center for the qualifying races, waving to Vanellope to make sure she knew he was there. "Go get 'em, kid!"

Vanellope ran over and tried to jump up, waving the whole time. "Ralph! You made it!" She even attempted to climb up the barrier to get to him and hug him in thanks for making it to the race.

Ralph picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Of course I made it. I do every night, don't I?" He tousled her hair and set her back down. "Now go back there before you miss the race completely!" he smiled as she ran back and got to position. He really did love watching her race.

After the race (she qualified, of course), they headed back to the castle where Vanellope set up a board game for the two of them to play. "This one is one of my favorites!" she grinned, but Ralph knew that. They'd played it before, and she had said the same thing that time. "I'll even let you be the red one this time! Please can we play it, please?"

"Of course we can," Ralph sat down and set his piece on the starting point. As he played and secretly let Vanellope win each time, because seeing how excited she got when it happened made his whole night, he realized that maybe Felix had been right about this the whole time. Vanellope was his friend, of course she was, but the way he was protective and watched over her, and did what basically amounted to the job of a father toward his daughter. He was a father figure to her. "Um, so kid?"

"Yeah Ralph?" Vanellope asked as she rolled the dice and made her move. "What's up?"

"You ever thought about having a family?"

The question caught her a little off guard. "Um, duh. Of course I've wanted a family. I'd love parents, at least. Every kid's gotta have parents."

"Well, I don't know about parents, but I could at least give you one parent, if you'd like."

"Really? Who do you know that would take on a kid like me? Most people want the babies from _Babysitting Mama_."

"I'm not most people," Ralph shrugged, "And I already kind of treat you like a daughter, so I'd like to make it official."

"What? Really? You want to be my dad?"

"If that's what you want."

Vanellope jumped up so fast to hug him the board game flew and scattered across the floor, but Ralph didn't care. This was much better than some dumb game he was losing anyway. They'll clean it up later, they've got more important things to worry about now.


End file.
